Emmlette
Emmlette is a female customer who made her first appearance as a Closer in Papa's Sushiria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Sakura Bay Loves: Eggs Hates: Chicken Hawks Occupation: Drama Teacher Emmlette thoroughly enjoys her job as Sakura Bay High’s only drama teacher. There she trains her pupils to be well rounded thespians through song, dance, and acting. Each year, Emmlette is in charge of directing the high school’s award winning plays. Having no theater houses in Sakura Bay, her annual shows bring in huge crowds well beyond that of normal school plays. When Emmlette’s not working overtime at school, she is tending to her brood of free-range chickens who supply her with a surplus of delicious eggs. Appearance Emmlette has pale skin, oval-shaped eyes, adorned by an eyeliner: tinted in black (upper half) and gold (lower half). She also has black hair with platinum blonde dye on her front bangs. She wears a white overshirt with a black and yellow collar over a yellow shirt with white egg-shaped buttons. She wears a black bow around her waist and black and gold pinstripe bottoms. She also wears white and yellow accented shoes. Styles Style B Emmlette has a black scarf around her neck. She is not wearing her overshirt and is wearing white pants. Style H Emmlette dresses like a chick hatching from an egg. She also wears an egg hat and an orange beak on her nose, with her hair now completely blonde. Orders Papa's Sushiria As a Closer, Emmlette's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Soft Taco with Pork *Peppers *White Rice *Tomatoes *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Refried Beans Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Waffle Taco with Scrambled Egg *Peppers *Sausage Crumbles *Hash Browns *Tomatoes *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Refried Beans Papa's Pancakeria HD As a Closer, Emmlette's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *Buffalo Sauce *Smoked Cheddar Cheese *8 Gorgonzolas *4 Salamis (right) *6 Cajun Shrimps (left and top right) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Buttermilk Biscuit *Buffalo Sauce *Smoked Cheddar Cheese *8 Scrambled Eggs *4 Salamis (right) *6 Cajun Shrimps (left and top right) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Italian Sausage on a Regular Bun *Chili *Hot Sauce *Sauerkraut *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Lemon Mist **Large Red Hot Popcorn Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Italian Sausage on a Hollywood Bun *Boston Beanies *Blockbuster Butter *Sauerkraut *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Fizzo Gold **Large Raisin Duds Popcorn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Italian Sausage on a Regular Bun *Chili *Hot Sauce *Sauerkraut *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Lemon Mist **Large Red Hot Popcorn Holiday (Maple Mornings) * Italian Sausage on a French Toast Bun * Hash Browns * Sausage Gravy * Sauerkraut * Bacon * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Breakfast Blast ** Large Bacon Jack Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Traditional Cookie with Blueberries ** Coco Coolada Ice Cream * Oatmeal Cookie with Raisins ** Cookie Dough Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with White Chocolate Chips ** Coco Coolada Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Syrup * Cookie Dough Bits * Blueberry Swizzle, Cherry, Blueberry Swizzle Holiday (Valentine's Day) * Traditional Cookie with Blueberries ** Coco Coolada Ice Cream * Oatmeal Cookie with X and O Sprinkles ** Cherry Cordial Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with White Chocolate Chips ** Coco Coolada Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Syrup * Cookie Dough Bits * Blueberry Swizzle, Chocolate Strawberry, Blueberry Swizzle Papa's Pancakeria To Go! As a Closer, Emmlette's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 6 Aji Amarillo Shrimps (Right) * 4 Curly Fries (Left) * 4 Potato Skins (Left) * 4 Hummus Dips Holiday (Maple Mornings) * 6 Sunrise Shrimps (Right) * 4 Curly Fries (Left) * 4 Bacons (Left) * 4 Shirred Egg Dips Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Blueberry Roll ** Clear Glaze ** Mini Mallows * Regular Long John with Cookie Dough Cream ** Powdered Sugar ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips * Chocolate Long John with Cookie Dough Cream ** Clear Glaze ** Caramel Drizzle Holiday (Easter) * Blueberry Roll ** Clear Glaze ** Jelly Beans * Regular Egg Donut with Marshmallow Cheeps Cream ** Powdered Sugar ** Pink Lemonade Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips * Chocolate Long John with Cookie Dough Cream ** Clear Glaze ** Caramel Drizzle Papa's Cheeseria To Go! * Wheat Bread with Gorgonzola Cheese * Light Grill * Fajita Peppers * Sauerkraut * Bacon * Fried Egg * Buffalo Sauce * Fries: ** Crinkle Cut Fries ** Fry Seasoning ** Rico's Chili Holiday (Holi) * Naan Bread with Gorgonzola Cheese * Light Grill * Pakoras * Sauerkraut * Bacon * Fried Egg * Buffalo Sauce * Fries: ** Crinkle Cut Fries ** Fry Seasoning ** Bellulli Chutney Papa's Bakeria To Go! * Chocolate Crust * Cheesecake Filling * Cheesecake Filling * Pineapple FIlling * Pineapple Filling * Slit Top Crust * Chocolate Mousse (Inner Ring) * 9 Bananas (Outer ring and Center) Holiday (Easter) * Chocolate Crust * Cheesecake Filling * Cheesecake Filling * Pineapple FIlling * Pineapple Filling * Slit Top Crust * Chocolate Mousse (Inner Ring) * 9 Cremebury Eggs (Outer ring and Center) Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 18 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 58 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 27 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 27 *Papa's Donuteria To Go!: Rank 43 *Papa's Cheeseria To Go!: Rank 59 *Papa's Bakeria To Go!: Rank 22 Unlockables *In Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, she is unlocked with Sausage Crumbles. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with Scrambled Eggs. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Breakfast Blast. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Sunrise Sauce. *In Papa's Donuteria To Go!, she is unlocked with Marshmallow Cheeps Cream *In Papa's Cheeseria To Go!, she is unlocked with Gorgonzola Cheese. *In Papa's Bakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Cremebury Eggs. Stickers Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Onionfest Crown Classic * 2019: She lost to Mindy in the Green Onion Division. However, she returns in the Wild Onion Division, but she lost to Trishna. Trivia *Emmlette's name is a pun on "omelette," a dish made from beating eggs quickly fried with butter or oil in a frying pan. Some examples of her being based of an egg is how she dresses like a hatching chick from an egg during Halloween and how her outfit consists of many yellow and white clothes. Also, she orders Tamago, which is a type of Japanese omelette made by rolling several layers of cooked egg. During Lucky Lucky Matsuri, she orders Datemaki, which is a sweet rolled omelette. *She often orders orange and yellow-colored items. *Both she and Akari order the holiday filling/topping and shaker in Papa's Sushiria. *Her Flipdeck was released a year after her debut game (Papa's Sushiria) was released. *She is the only Sushiria local to make her first appearance as a closer. Order Tickets 1 emmlette.png|Emmlette's Sushiria orders throughout the holidays Taco Mia To Go! Emmlette (Holiday).png|Emmlette's Taco Mia To Go! order during Maple Mornings Emmlette Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Emmlette's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Emmlette's Pancakes.png|Emmlette's Pancakeria HD orders throughout the holidays Emmlette Pizzeria HD (Maple Mornings).PNG|Emmlette's Pizzeria HD order during Maple Mornings. Emmlette Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Emlette's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Emmlette (Holiday).png|Emmlette's Hot Doggeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Hot Doggeria HD Emmlette (Regular).png|Emmlette's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Emmlette (Holiday).png|Emmlette's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Maple Mornings Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Emmlette (Regular).png|Emmlette's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-11-28 at 11.55.35 AM.png|Emmlette's Scooperia/HD order during Valentine's Day Scooperia/HD/To Go! order.JPG|Emmlette's Scooperia/HD regular order Emmlette's Orders (PTG).JPG|Emmlette's Pancakeria To Go! orders throughout the holidays. Emmlette wingeria holiday order.jpeg|Emmlette's Wingeria To Go! order during Maple Mornings Emmlette wingeria to go order.jpeg|Emmlette's Wingeria To Go! regular order Emmlette’s DTG! Easter order.JPG|Emmlette's Donuteria To Go! order during Easter. Emmlette’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Emmlette's Donuteria To Go! regular order. C97D109B-C62B-4D95-9D51-81B1EE636031.jpeg|Emmlette’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Holi 4FE533C3-465E-41E3-A08D-CF64833769F7.jpeg|Emmlette’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order EEA3C7C6-A4E8-4C94-8DF9-D6C1C343356D.jpeg|Emmlette’s Bakeria To Go! order during Easter AEFC22CE-1A62-4CC4-976C-DCD68273B0F7.jpeg|Emmlette’s Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery Emmlette Profile.png EmmleteB.png EmmleteH.png Emmlette Perfecto!.png|A perfect sushi for Emmlette! Emmlette's fine.png|Emmlette is A-OK! Perfect Sushi - Emmlette (CDM).png|Perfect sushi for Emmlette! Emmlette Hallway Hunt.png|Emmlette in Hallway Hunt Angry Emmlette.PNG|She hates it! Bad Taco - Emmlette.png|"No eggs? And the chips... oh my." IMG 0965.JPG Christmas in Sushiria.png|Emmlette talking to Kayla outside Sushiria Screenshot 2017-08-27-15-26-19.png Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg 5C50F7FA-C5F4-4067-9C0C-6475B0B4B25E.png|Perfect pancakes! IMG 0460.PNG IMG_0426.PNG|More perfect pancakes! Yay! IMG 0421.PNG Emmlette in Scooperia.PNG IMG_0789.PNG IMG_1166.PNG C052C72C-2521-44BE-A8DA-091B26CCB491.png 9769F2B4-3FC0-4279-8621-D6BE10EEC0B8.png IMG 1256.PNG IMG_2077.PNG Emmlette Nervous.png Angry Emmlette.png Emmlette Not Pleased.png IMG_1199.PNG IMG_1661.PNG IMG_1808.PNG Easter 2019 m.jpg IMG_2035.PNG Wylan B and Emmlette.png IMG_2295.PNG|Serve a Blueberry Buckle Special to Emmlette. Cherissa and Emmlette.png IMG_5040.PNG 6C89B601-C517-4AC9-B192-FF1E06B7B967.jpeg B64E2D81-3741-4BE7-BAAA-474C968B98C2.jpeg Iggy and Emmlette.png 3D14DE87-40C3-4BB2-989C-06121EBFC0FA.jpeg Janana and Emmlette.png 3FB497E4-FA17-4CB8-A41B-ED53E86CC0D4.jpeg tperfect10.jpg tperfect11.jpg Emmlette Style H (Halloween).png|Emmlette Style H (Halloween) A92C5509-E1B7-4F95-8BE5-109C7693FCD4.jpeg 978FCA96-C0CC-48FA-8467-360026845012.jpeg 656B9C45-18AF-4864-BF61-FF15DCA74EA7.png 69B4597F-5837-4701-9A3B-EF93EFC9C0C1.png Fan Arts Emmlette By aronora.jpg|By aronora egg lady by rickathecooperfan-dasozhp.png|By rickathecooperfan Emmlette Chibi.jpg|Emmlette Chibi Maker Emmlette Chibi Style B.jpg|Emmlette Chibi Maker Style B Emmlette Style H.jpg|Emmlette Chibi Maker Style H Emmlette_by_763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Flipline - Emmlette.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Category:Closers Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Sushiria Debuts Category:E Characters Category:Characters with Flipdecks